24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Teenager 1 speak.]] While he waited for Carl Webb in an underground parking lot, David Palmer was harassed by two mischievous teenagers. Teenager #1 tried to hit Palmer with his baseball bat, but Palmer stopped him, by grabbing the end of the bat with his left hand to block the attack. Palmer warned him to get his life in order and said that in five years time he will be dead if he doesn't change his ways. The two teenagers ignored his advice and continued to wreak havoc. On their way out of the parking lot, the teenager smashed the back window of Palmer's car with his baseball bat. : Teenager #1 was played by Marcus Brown in "2:00am-3:00am." Teenager 2 from TV.]] While he waited for Carl Webb in an underground parking lot, David Palmer was harassed by two mischievous teenagers. Teenager #2 was shocked and recognized Palmer from TV as a presidential candidate. : Teenager #2 was played by Joe Nieves in "2:00am-3:00am. Nieves also portrayed Jim Koernig in Season 8. Businessman A businessman was calling upon the services of the prostitute Larry Rogow in an alley when Kim Bauer and Janet York approached them, hiding from their captors. Not feeling comfortable with people there, the businessman got in his car and drove off without paying. : The businessman was played by Carmen Mormino in "2:00am-3:00am." Janitor During Day 1, a janitor repeatedly got in the way of Jack Bauer and Jessie Hampton's pursuit of Greg Penticoff at 18166 San Fernando Road. : The janitor was played by Johnny Vasquez in "3:00am-4:00am." Homeless woman After having received a phone call from Kim Bauer, Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll (posing as Alan York) rushed to Platt's Auto Body to find Kim and Janet. A homeless woman told them that a young girl was taken away in an ambulance to St. Mark's and that she didn't look good. : The woman was played by Kathy Byron in "3:00am-4:00am." Grant Street Elementary student explains to the kid that he's going to prove his daddy wrong by becoming the first black president.]] While visiting Grant Street Elementary School, Senator David Palmer spoke with a classroom of children. One of the students told him that his father had said there would never be a black president. Palmer said he was going to prove his father wrong. : The kid was played by Desmond Bull in "9:00am-10:00am." Tuptas waiter ."]] Teri Bauer, suffering from dissociative amnesia, came into Tuptas restaurant and asked to speak to the manager. A waiter simply said that the manager, Henry Martin, wouldn't be in for another 20 minutes, and she decided to wait for him rather than find a hospital. : The waiter was played by John Tague in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Palmer campaigner ."]] At about 8:15pm, one of the people on David Palmer's campaign congratulated him on winning all eleven primaries on Super Tuesday by commenting that it looks like he'll be moving into the White House. Palmer replied that they'll know by the end of the day. : The campaigner appeared in "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "8:00pm-9:00pm." Female prisoner In the prison cell that Kim Bauer and Melanie were taken to during Day 1, a fellow prisoner named Lucy forced another girl to give up a joint that she claimed belonged to her by having her wrestled to the ground while she took the joint from her bra. : The prisoner appeared in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Day 2 Warner housekeeper While Kate and Reza had a disagreement about his and Marie's wedding, the housekeeper interrupted and told Kate that she had a phone call. Kate excused herself from the conversation with Reza, took the phone from the housekeeper and answered to Ralph Burton. : The housekeeper appeared in "8:00am-9:00am." OC operator Jack Bauer, undercover as Jack Roush, attempted to get through to President David Palmer to warn him concerning a bombing of CTU since he could not be heard by CTU Los Angeles. The operator working at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex put Jack through to Lynne Kresge, who spoke for Palmer as he was unavailable at the time. : The OC operator was played by Addie Daddio in "10:00am-11:00am." : Addie Daddio also played Rose Mossman during "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am." Rescue worker Following the bombing of CTU, Tony Almeida and a staffer carried the injured Luke to safety by Michelle Dessler. Tony and the staffer then considered rescuing Paula Schaeffer who was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. The staffer informed Tony that a crane might shift the debris too much and kill her, advising a brick-by-brick effort instead. : The rescue worker was played by Cliff Weissman in "11:00am-12:00pm." Fire marshal A fire marshal examined CTU Los Angeles for structural problems following a terrorist bombing. He told George Mason some of the details of the damage, and threatened to order the building condemned if he saw anyone walking around in a certain unstable area. : The fire marshal was played by Richard Gross in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Mosque greeter Syed Ali attended a prayer session at a mosque, and was greeted at the door. Kate Warner also entered the mosque in disguise in order to confirm that Ali was present. Inside, she was also greeted by this man, and lied to him that it had been some time since she last prayed there. : The greeter was played by Faran Tahir in "6:00pm-7:00pm." : Faran Tahir also played Tomas Sherek during the Season 4 Prequel and "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am." Foreman Marie Warner went to the workplace of terrorist Marko Khatami at R&J Lumber in Burbank, in order to retrieve nuclear device parts from his locker. The foreman initially refused to open the locker, so she seduced him in order to get the key. : The foreman was played by Michael James Reed in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Syed Ali's wife In an attempt to extract the location of the nuclear bomb from Syed Ali, Jack Bauer put up a live feed that showed his wife and two sons, Asad and Fareed, being held hostage in Afghanistan by the security forces loyal to America. Jack called the order to kill Asad, the older son. When Ali still refused to cooperate, Jack also ordered Fareed to be killed, which made Ali crack. He told Jack that the bomb was at Norton Airfield. Soon after it was proven that the shooting was fake, and the family was unharmed and freed. : Syed Ali's wife was played by Shaheen Vaaz in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Male driver Kim Bauer walked along the road trying to get a ride to San Jose. The driver pulled over and offered Kim a ride, but Kim became suspicious of his motives. The driver pressured Kim and jumped out of his car, but Kim pulled the gun given to her by Lonnie McRae and shot out the rear window. The driver sped off, shouting "BITCH!" as he drove. : The driver was played by James Oliver in "10:00pm-11:00pm." Racist After the detonation of a terrorist nuclear weapon in the Mojave Desert during day 2, some racist mobs began to crop up in various places, endangering Muslim and Arab Americans. The worst violence occurred in Marietta, Georgia, where the mob leader was interviewed by a FOX reporter. His statements hinted at increased violence over time. It is not certain if he was the racist riot leader who was later reported to have been accidentally killed by beanbag bullets. : The "angry man" was played by Michael Jannetta in "1:00am-2:00am." Driver Jack Bauer, suffering from chest pain due to torture earlier in the day, lost control of his vehicle and spun off the road. Sherry Palmer helped Jack out, and they were met by a concerned motorist. Jack took the man's car at gunpoint, but thanked him. : The driver was played by Fred Saldone in "7:00am-8:00am." Day 3 Horse trainer While Hector Salazar and Claudia Hernandez watched, a group of ranchers tried to break in a horse at the Salazar estate in Mexico. One horse was being particularly difficult, and this trainer felt that the horse was not ready for use. Hector disagreed, and stated that the eyes of the horse indicated otherwise. : The horse trainer was played by Jorge Noa in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Prison riot inmate ]] Jack Bauer caused a riot within the prison where Ramon Salazar was held. Jack and Ramon, wearing guards' clothes, were captured by the inmates and lined up with the real guards. This inmate shouted that the mob should execute the guards if they were not permitted to escape. However, another inmate, Peel, replied that none of them could step outside without getting shot by snipers, and that the guards were expendable to the authorities. As the others barricaded the doorways, the inmate demanded what to do, so Peel forced the guards to play Russian roulette. The inmate grabbed Buchanan, and then Jack, and forced them to the table to play. He was one of the first inmates killed, by an explosive charge, when Chase Edmunds and the authorities raided the room. : The prison inmate was played by John Pyper-Ferguson in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Hotel receptionist When Bruce Margolis discovered a federal agent in the basement of the Chandler Plaza Hotel exhibiting symptoms of the Cordilla virus and deduced that the virus was in the building, he pulled the fire alarm to create a diversion to aid him in his attempt to escape from the hotel. When Michelle Dessler heard the alarm in the hotel lobby, she ordered the head of security to shut it off, she ordered this receptionist to use the hotel's PA system to tell the guests it was a false alarm and to return to their rooms, and she ordered some agents to guard the entrances to ensure that no guests leave the building. This receptionist then spoke over the intercom, telling guests that it was a false alarm and asking them to calmly return to their rooms. : The receptionist appeared in "4:00am-5:00am." Infected guest 1 A security guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Bruce Margolis, learned of the Cordilla virus attack and activated a fire alarm. However, CTU agents did not permit the guests to leave, in order to contain the virus. A male guest became irate, and then this woman expressed concern at the people outside who were wearing gas masks. She later asked Michelle Dessler why the phones were dead. She was the first in the lobby to have the excessive nosebleed, indicating that she would soon die of the virus. : This guest was played by Sue Jin Song in "4:00am-5:00am." Alarmed guest Shortly after Michelle Dessler shot and killed a hotel guest for trying to leave the hotel, this guest caused some commotion by pointing outside and shouting that she could see a SWAT team surrounding the building. : The hotel guest appeared in "5:00am-6:00am." Danny's loved one .]] One of the guests at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Danny, attempted to flee the building but was killed by Michelle Dessler, who feared that he would unintentionally spread the Cordilla virus into the city. A loved one of Danny, likely his wife, began to grieve when she saw his body. She became very hostile toward Michelle, shouting that federal agents should protect the people, not kill them. The woman had to be restrained by Craig Phillips and his assistant. It is not specified if she survived the virus attack. : This guest was played by Liann Pattison in "5:00am-6:00am." Infected guest 2 workers in HazMat suits.]] One of the guests in the Chandler Plaza Hotel lobby stared in disbelief at the National Health Services workers who arrived outside in full HazMat suits. She was experiencing a large nosebleed, indicating that she would not survive the virus infection. She was present when the suicide capsules were made available. : This guest was played by Mandy June Turpin in "5:00am-6:00am" and "6:00am-7:00am." Man in red shirt At the University of California, Santa Barbara, a man in a red shirt was watching Kim Bauer as she posed in disguise as Jane Saunders. The man appeared to be sent by terrorist Stephen Saunders to protect his daughter. He asked "Jane" for help, and eyed her when another librarian answered his question. Despite this man's suspicious behavior, another man named Lennox turned out to be sent by Saunders. Since Osterlind was the one who determined that Jane was captured, it is apparent that the man in the red shirt was not working with Lennox, and may have simply been a professor or visitor. : The man in the red shirt was played by Bill Kalmenson in "7:00am-8:00am." Terrified guest A woman in the Chandler Plaza Hotel was forcibly moved by two agents in gas masks to be quarantined with the other guests. She was screaming in fear that she would be exposed to the Cordilla virus by being in proximity to the others. Even though she was not exhibiting symptoms, it is likely that she was infected, since the virus was already dissolved fully in the air inside the hotel. : The guest was played by Paris Tanaka in "8:00am-9:00am." Man in subway When the Los Angeles subway train which Arthur Rabens was riding suddenly stopped, he knew that he was being tracked by the authorities. To evade capture, he placed his GPS device in the shopping bag of another white male passenger. His plan worked, and Jack Bauer, Chase Edmunds, and other CTU field agents focused on and captured the innocent man, giving Rabens time to escape. : The man in the subway was played by Andrew Borba in "11:00am-12:00pm." Bystander A pedestrian on the intersection of Hope and 7th outside Los Angeles Subway witnessed a motorist named Frank Cassar being car-jacked and fatally wounded by bio-terrorist Arthur Rabens. The bystander reported this to responding agent Jack Bauer. Although he could not remember details about the car, he indicated the direction in which the attacker drove away, allowing Jack and Chase Edmunds to pursue. : The bystander was played by Bob Jesser in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Middle school teacher ]] Jack Bauer and some field agents followed Stephen Saunders' final henchman to a middle school to try to prevent him from releasing the virus. While searching the school, Bauer turned and pointed his gun at the window on a classroom door, which caused the children inside to gasp and cower. The teacher reassured her students that everything was going to be okay, and she asked them to move towards the front of the classroom. : The teacher appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 4 Train engineer The engineer of a commuter train bound for Los Angeles spotted a truck parked on the tracks in the Santa Clarita valley. He applied the brakes, but the train collided with the truck, which exploded violently. He was one of the 32 confirmed deaths at the scene. : The train engineer was played by Will Badgett in "7:00am-8:00am." Hurt woman A hurt woman was a survivor of the train crash that was executed by the terrorist bomber Dar. After the explosion, she was outside the train and writhing in agony, since the bottom half of her body was underneath a train car. As Dar approached, she pleaded for help, but he ignored her to go find his target, Brody. : The hurt woman was played by Elyse Marie Mirto in "7:00am-8:00am." Store customer Jack Bauer, posing as an armed robber, held up a gas station convenience store and took several hostages, among them a female shopper. Others included Doug the owner, Kalil Hasan (Jack's target—a terrorist), a man named Brett, and later a police officer named Bill Dotson. The woman was close to Brett, and was left locked with him, Doug, and the officer when Jack left the store with Kalil. : The store customer was played by Tina Holmes in "9:00am-10:00am" and "10:00am-11:00am." Cigarette shopper Jack Bauer, posing as an armed robber, held up a gas station convenience store in a strategic move to occupy a terrorist. A woman arrived to purchase a pack of cigarettes, so Jack, to avoid any more civilian involvement, turned her away at the door for fabricated reasons and directed her to a neighbouring gas station over the road. : The woman at the convenience store was played by Heather Long in "10:00am-11:00am." Farah's lover .]] When terrorist Navi Araz was searching for his wife Dina and son Behrooz to kill them, he looked at the home of family friend Farah. Farah acted suspiciously upon answering the door, and Navi assumed it was because she was hiding Dina and Behrooz. She was only trying to hide an affair, however, and her lover appeared and demanded that Navi leave. Navi threatened him with his pistol when the man became physical, but then departed to continue his search. : Farah's lover was played by Chris Eckles in "3:00pm-4:00pm." IDS systems employee This man was mistaken at first as actually being Habib Marwan by both Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning as they arrived on the 30th floor of the IDS Data Systems building to apprehend Marwan. Jack realized though while in progress that this Middle Eastern man actually had a random game of chess displayed on his computer, not any override device like previously suspected so he called off Manning as the latter was getting ready to arrest the man. : This man appeared in "Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm." EMP technician Three executives of the McLennen-Forster defense company (Gene McLennen, Dave Conlon, and John Reiss) decided to activate their Electromagnetic pulse bomb in an attempt to cover up evidence to protect themselves from government prosecution. Reiss ordered the research technician in the EMP room to turn on the device. When the technician replied with surprise that a test was not scheduled at that time, Reiss overrode his concerns and told the man to open the safety chamber as well. Jack Bauer was unable to revert this process, and part of Los Angeles was subjected to a blackout of electronics. : The technician appeared in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Rescue worker in AF1 Keeler grievously injured]] After Air Force One was forced to crash land by Mitch Anderson, the nearest police and rescue teams were dispatched to the Mojave Desert to save those who survived the crash, and especially to check if President John Keeler survived. The rescue worker and the others with him found several bodies, including the President's son Kevin. When they came upon the President, they reported that he was badly injured, but was in fact alive. Bill Buchanan and the others at CTU Los Angeles watched the live footage from the rescue workers' cameras. : The rescue worker was played by Dan Lundy in "11:00pm-12:00am." Angry neighbor When a gunman sent by Robert Morrison tried to murder Nabilla Al-Jamil in the street by ramming a CTU car, her male neighbor from across the street exited his house to investigate the noise. The neighbor observed the attacker ramming the car from his driveway, and demanded to know what was going on. The gunman simply shot him dead. This encounter distracted the gunman long enough to give Chloe O'Brian time to exit the car with Nabilla and return fire with an assault rifle. : The angry neighbor was played by Danny Epper in "1:00am-2:00am." Day 5 Cab driver Chloe O'Brian was being chased by Conrad Haas and his hit-men, so she took a taxi to an oil refinery to meet with Jack. When Chloe told the cabbie to pull over, he was confused as to why Chloe wanted to be dropped off at such a strange place, saying "There's nothing here". : The cab driver was played by Kevin Scott Allen in "7:00am-8:00am." : This character featured more prominently in a deleted scene from the episode, in which he has an extended argument with Chloe about the cab fare. Meghan's son Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. Among the hostages there were a mother named Meghan and her young son. Meghan cradled her boy to protect him during the ordeal, and tried to comfort him in the early minutes of the takeover. : Meghan's son was played by Joey Munguia in "9:00am-10:00am." Businessman hostage .]] Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. His men shot several security guards and executed three other civilians. This businessman was the second; he was grabbed from among the hostages by Beresch's lieutenant. He told Beresch that he had a wife, but Beresch simply stated that he had one also. The businessman was the first of two to be executed on live national television. : The businessman was played by Lou Richards in "9:00am-10:00am." Student hostage .]] Shortly after 10am, Anton Beresch had his lieutenant choose a second hostage from the captured civilians at Ontario Airport, to execute on his live broadcast. The terrorist chose a man with a yellow tie. Beresch recognized this man as his group's secret "sleeper" terrorist, so he told his lieutenant to pick someone else. The lieutenant then grabbed a young student ("I'm not your enemy!"), so Beresch killed him in front of the camera. This was the last hostage to die before the successful raid led by Curtis Manning. : The student was played by Jerad Anderson in "10:00am-11:00am." Spokesman Before President Charles Logan and Russian President Yuri Suvarov signed the Anti-terrorism treaty of Day 5, this spokesman gave instructions to the press on how the ceremony would proceed. After he did so, he introduced Presidents Logan and Suvarov to the public. While he talked, President Logan learned from Mike Novick that he had to stall the signing if possible, to give CTU Los Angeles time to rescue hostages at Ontario Airport. : The spokesman was played by Mark Henderson in "10:00am-11:00am." Taped gassing victim Mike Novick showed President Charles Logan video footage recovered from a terrorist training camp which showed a Middle Eastern man dying of nerve gas exposure. The footage was recorded to document the effects, and Novick described the man's symptoms so the President could understand the danger of the Dawn Brigade and their newly-stolen Sentox gas. The man in the footage shuddered and twitched for perhaps several minutes (there was a gap in the tape), but Novick stated that Sentox was far more quick at killing its victims than the unspecified gas used in the footage. : The "Middle Eastern Man" was played by Michael Karawia in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Mall manager When terrorists Polakov and Komar released a small amount of Sentox nerve gas at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall, Jack Bauer ordered the mall manager to evacuate everyone because of the nerve gas in the ventilation. The manager was stunned but radioed for an evacuation when Jack pointed a pistol at him. When Jack asked him where the ventilation unit control room was, he told him it was at the mall food court. : The mall manager was played by Jay Gordon in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Harry's daughter After both Lynn McGill and Harry Swinton chose to sacrifice themselves in order to prevent the flow of Sentox nerve gas throughout CTU, Harry talked to his daughter on the phone for the last time, telling her to listen to her mother and that everything would be all right. : Harry's daughter was voiced by Callie Thompson in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Distribution center worker When Vladimir Bierko and his separatists infiltrated the Wilshire Gas Company and forced Sam to take them to the control room, a worker asked Sam what they were doing there. After learning that they were going to release a "substance" into their gas lines, he warned Sam not to do it. He was immediately shot by one of Bierko's men, and was the third civilian killed there. : The worker was played by uncredited stunt actor Gary Morgan in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Baggage handler with bags]] A team of baggage tossers loaded up the luggage compartment of Flight 520 with suitcases and bags. One handler yelled to another that they were finished, and while they were distracted, Jack Bauer snuck into the plane. : The baggage handler was played by Adam Donshik in "1:00am-2:00am." Woman at bar ]] A man named Ross repeatedly tried to pick up an attractive woman who was drinking at the Miramont Hotel bar in Los Angeles. When the woman finally rejected Ross outright and left the bar, Ross called her a "feminist" and a "21st century woman". He then tried to hit on Chloe O'Brian, who was busy trying to unravel the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, and who knocked him out with a taser. : The woman at the bar was played by Lissa Pallo in "2:00am-3:00am." Flight 520 passenger 1 The passengers aboard diplomatic Flight 520 experienced dangerous turbulence when Jack Bauer tampered with flight hardware. One male passenger got out of his seat and asked the attendant Sue what was going on, but Jack threatened the man with his pistol. The passenger alerted the rest of the cabin that Jack was armed so Jack had to threaten everyone to maintain order. : "Passenger #1" was played by Perry Kelly in "2:00am-3:00am." Flight 520 passenger 2 A male passenger aboard diplomatic Flight 520 watched the unconscious body of George Avila slump to the ground during turbulence, and leapt out of her seat, shouting in fear. A nearby male passenger was distraught by this, and demanded to know what was going on. Sue, a flight attendant, assertively demanded that he sit down. He hesitated but returned to his seat. He and the other passengers later put their hands on their heads when Jack Bauer took the plane's cabin hostage. : "Passenger #2" was played by Keith Pillow in "2:00am-3:00am." Flight 520 passenger 3 When Jack Bauer snuck out from the baggage hold of diplomatic Flight 520, he first walked past a European woman. The passenger eventually sat next to George Avila, the Air Marshal, but noticed that he was unconscious when his body slumped to the ground during turbulence. She was shocked, and jumped screaming from her seat. When Jack Bauer took the passenger cabin hostage, he just finished searching through her purse for an audio recording when Chloe O'Brian called to inform him that the evidence he sought was with the co-pilot, not with the passengers. : The "European Woman" was played by Aleksandra Kaniak in "2:00am-3:00am." Day 6 Cheng mercenary 1 ]] A pair of white male mercenaries was hired by Cheng Zhi to masquerade as American special military operatives fool his prisoner Jack Bauer into believing he was being rescued. This man spoke some assuring words to Jack, and as part of the trick, used a photo on his arm to "confirm" that he found the right man. He and his accomplice each "killed" a guard; all were part of the ruse. After his accomplice drove them to an apparent pick up zone, the mercenary introduced Hong Wai, and prompted Jack to indicate with a nod that he remembered Wai. Cheng and his group of military men suddenly made themselves known. After Cheng summarily executed Wai for being an American informant, he thanked both mercenaries and told them that their payment would be wired to their Swiss bank accounts. : The mercenary appeared in the Season 6 Prequel. Cheng mercenary 2 A pair of white male mercenaries was hired by Cheng Zhi to masquerade as American special military operatives fool his prisoner Jack Bauer into believing he was being rescued. This second mercenary whispered when they were "clear" of danger. He and his accomplice each "killed" a guard; all were part of the ruse. He then helped uncover a hidden vehicle, and drove them in a brief, staged car chase, in which he caused two pursuing Chinese vehicles to veer off and lose them. He again reported that they were clear, and went to an apparent pick up zone where Hong Wai was waiting. Jack indicated with a nod that he remembered Wai. Cheng and his group of military men suddenly made themselves known. After Cheng summarily executed Wai for being an American informant, he thanked both mercenaries and told them that their payment would be wired to their Swiss bank accounts. : The mercenary was played by Clay Cullen in the Season 6 Prequel. Middle Eastern civilian At the start of Day 6, a Middle Eastern was walking through Los Angeles, heading for a bus. He noticed several television screens displaying footage from deadly terrorist bombings that had happened over the last eleven weeks, including a FOX News Channel broadcast of a bombing in San Antonio, WCN footage of an attack in New York City, and others. He began to watch as nearby people eyed him uncomfortably, but noticed his bus pulling away and so ran towards it. He tried to stop the bus, but the driver purposely drove away. The man was indignant that everyone was profiling him. Seconds later, an inconspicuous Asian passenger detonated a bomb, destroying the bus and killing everybody on board. : The "Middle Eastern Man" was played by Kahlil Joseph in "6:00am-7:00am." Ticket agent When Jack was riding the Los Angeles Subway to apprehend the suicide bomber Nasir Trabelsi, a ticket inspector arrived to check each passenger's ticket. When he asked Jack for his ticket, Jack was forced to quietly explain that he was a federal agent and that there was a terrorist with a bomb inside the train. After hearing this, the man quietly walked away. The ticket agent was frightened, however, and kept looking at Nasir suspiciously. Nasir observed this, and then attempted to detonate his bomb. Jack was barely able to neutralize him. : The ticket agent was played by Van Epperson in "7:00am-8:00am." Assad's subordinate Hamri Al-Assad was secretly in the United States with five subordinates, preparing to stop Abu Fayed from further terrorist action. Jack Bauer arrived at Assad's base of operations, and attempted to persuade him to leave. Assad's subordinate believed that Jack was trying to trick them, and argued to have Jack killed. When Omar was subsequently found to be a spy for Fayed, it proved Jack was correct. Jack and Assad fled with Omar, while the subordinate remained behind with the other three men to secure their belongings. These four were killed in an American air-strike, and their bodies were recovered soon afterward. : "Middle Eastern Man #2" was played by Herzl H. Tobey in "7:00am-8:00am." Fallout survivor Terrorists working for Abu Fayed detonated a suitcase nuclear device in Valencia, California. One woman was close enough to the shockwave to be injured, but survived. As she was being tended to by rescuers, she emotionally told field reporters from the KRLH news network about the effects of the blast she experienced, including the horrifying sound and the flying glass. CTU Los Angeles intelligence agent Morris O'Brian watched live footage of her interview with Jimmy, the manager of a convenience store where Morris went to buy whiskey. : The survivor was played by Lyn Alicia Henderson in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Floor manager for his speech]] President Wayne Palmer negotiated with former terrorist leader Hamri Al-Assad for help in appealing to extremist Muslims. Hamri was scheduled to make a live speech from the Presidential Emergency Operations Center to try to generate support against Abu Fayed. The floor manager for the press release briefly spoke with Hamri, and gave him a countdown before the filming would begin. Before he could finish, a bomb planted by Reed Pollock exploded, killing Hamri and Agent Dan, injuring the President, and possibly the floor manager as well. : The floor manager was played by ''24 crew member Richard Rosser in "4:00pm-5:00pm."'' Bar patron a terrorist is in the bar]] Not far from the Santa Monica Pier, a number of civilians were at a bar, watching the news. Terrorists Abu Fayed and Dmitri Gredenko entered the bar to escape from Jack Bauer, but Gredenko realized they were trapped. He betrayed Fayed, shouting that he recognized him from the news. Fayed shot at Gredenko and a nearby man, then struck several patrons as they came to fight him. Fayed was beaten to the ground and assaulted until Bauer arrived and asserted control. One of the patrons did not back away, and when Jack confronted him specifically, the man told Jack that Fayed had just shot his friend. Jack promised to get the friend medical attention, and CTU agents led by Ryan arrived seconds later. : The bar patron was played by Anthony Michael Jones in "9:00pm-10:00pm." The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run Bank teller The bank teller greeted Maude as she entered the bank. She smiled and stroked Maude's dog. When the bank was robbed, she dropped to floor with everyone else, and protected Maude by throwing her body over her. When Jason shot two of the robbers, the third took the teller hostage and threatened to shoot her. Jason scared the woman into fainting by telling her that it will be alright and it will not hurt. Before the robber could react, Jason shot him immediately as she collapsed to the floor. :The bank teller was portrayed by May Charters. Bank robber 1 The first bank robber entered the building and shot out all of the security cameras so his actions could not be seen by the authorities. He told the second robber to forget the dog after he yelled at it to shut up. He blew open the vault and with the second thief began to put the money in bags. Though Jason shot and wounded him, he was told to get out with the money by the third accomplice. He fled outside, but as he does an LAPD SWAT team arrives, forces him to drop the bag, and arrests him. : Bank robber 1 was portrayed by Jeff Henry. Bank robber 2 The second robber told all the people in the bank that he wanted to shoot them. When Maude's dog began barking, he yelled at it to be quiet and angrily fired a round of bullets into a poster. He helped the first robber loads the money into the bags after the vault was blown open. He was shot and wounded by Jason when he grabbed a gun. He survived, and was taken into custody by the LAPD SWAT team. :Bank robber 2 was portrayed by Jared Day. Bank robber 3 The third bank robber appeared to be in charge of the thieves. He jumped onto the counter and told the others how long they have been in the bank, and updated them every fifteen seconds since the robbery was time-sensitive. When Jason shot his other two accomplices, the third robber took the teller hostage. He told the first accomplice to get out of the bank with the money. Jason managed to scare the teller, causing her to faint, and then shot the third robber before he could react. :Bank robber 3 was portrayed by Anthony Molinari. Bank hostage As Jason crept up from the back enterance into the bank, he saw a woman lying on the floor, a hostage of the bank robbers. She saw him, and he motioned for her to be quiet. She observed him as he crawled along the floor, and without the robbers noticing, placed a call to Angie Lawson at CTU. The Rookie Day 2: Mistaken Identity Man at diner The man at the Diner was present when Jason Blaine entered. He observed Kathy giving him money, and when Jason asked to see a map of the old air base, she said to him that Jason was the second person in there that day looking for the map. The man concured, stating that there were two Easten European men with a Home Oxygen van looking for the map. Jason asked if either of the people had seen the men before, but they said no. Jason left swiftly after this to look for the men. 24: Redemption Desperate mother A mother with a small infant was among the crowd at the gates to the US embassy in Sangala. She pleaded to get in, saying that her husband died fighting the genocidal Benjamin Juma and that her life was in danger. She said that a relative in Chicago would sponsor her, but Frank Trammell the embassy officer turned her down even when she offered sexual favors to save herself and her baby. : The desperate mother was played by Alude Mahali. Day 7 8 year old boy An eight-year-old boy was travelling with his mother aboard Global Skies Airlines Flight 117 when it was misdirected into a near-collision by Tony Almeida as a warning shot. : ''The 8 year old boy was played by Zachary Gordon in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." Tanner lawyer 1 ]] Two lawyers from Gage Whitney Pace, the second largest law firm in Washington, D.C., were called by their client Alan Tanner, a hospitalized mercenary in FBI custody who worked for David Emerson. When the lawyers arrived, FBI Agent Alves informed Renee Walker, who sent Janis Gold to distract them while she illegally questioned Tanner. The lawyers were led around on a wild goose chase by Gold. Finally, a nurse located Tanner for them when asked. The nurse saw that his health monitor indicated trouble, but when they ran to help, Tanner's door was locked. One of the lawyers asked if someone had locked himself in with Tanner, and his suspicion was proven correct when Walker suddenly left the room. : ''"Lawyer 1" was played by Matthew Lenhart in "11:00am-12:00pm." Tanner lawyer 2 ]] Two lawyers from Gage Whitney Pace, the second largest law firm in Washington, D.C., were called by their client Alan Tanner, a hospitalized mercenary in FBI custody who worked for David Emerson. When the lawyers arrived, FBI Agent Alves informed Renee Walker, who sent Janis Gold to distract them while she illegally questioned Tanner. The lawyers were led around on a wild goose chase by Gold. Finally, one became impatient and asked a nurse to locate Tanner. The nurse saw that his health monitor indicated trouble, but when they ran to help, Tanner's door was locked. Renee Walker suddenly left with Janis, even though the lawyer shouted that they needed to talk. : "Lawyer 2" was played by Daver Morrison in "11:00am-12:00pm." Boyd engineer An engineer at the Boyd Chemical Plant near Kidron, Ohio, was asked by his manager John Brunner to shut down the main storage tank which was holding their dangerous pesticide. The engineer responded that he could not for some reason, and then announced that the pressure inside the tank was rising unusually. Their chemical tank was targeted by Iké Dubaku for a terrorist attack. : The "Boyd Engineer" was played by Charles Emmett in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Mayer driver The limousine driver of Senator Blaine Mayer drove him from the White House to his private residence DC in 951 Deerbrook Avenue. They exchanged farewells as Mayer exited the vehicle. : "Mayer's Driver" was played by Pablo Espinosa in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Sangalan villagers After Starkwood finished developing a biological weapon in Sangala, General Benjamin Juma tested it on the population of a Sangalan village some time prior to Day 7. The villagers exposed to the chemical showed signs of dementia and paralysis, eventually dying. During Day 7, the US recovered video footage from a Sangalan laboratory that showed the victims suffering symptoms like uncontrollable shaking, convulsions, drooling, paralysis and others. President Allison Taylor saw the footage and was angered at Starkwood for developing such a terrible threat. File:Sangalan-villager-1.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-2.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-3.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-4.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-5.jpg : The Sangalan villagers were played by Chris Erric Maddox, Carshenah Jefferson, Jermel Nakia, Constance Ejuma, and Artel Kayaru in "11:00pm-12:00am." Contract killer This professional hitman-for-hire was contacted by Martin Collier on behalf of Olivia Taylor, who wished for Jonas Hodges to be murdered before disappearing in a witness protection program. Collier gave the hitman Hodges' secret itinerary, and then gave Olivia the man's number and his price: $250,000. At 4:40am, Olivia nervously called the man and confirmed that the assassination would proceed. The man gave her his bank account number and abruptly ended the call. Though Olivia changed her mind and did not send the money, the hitman proceeded without her knowledge because Martin assured him that she would pay. The hitman's assassination attempt was successful: Hodges was incinerated in a car bomb. Not long after Collier warned her to pay him, she transferred the demanded sum to his account. : The contract killer was heard in live audio in "4:00am-5:00am." Token booth operator When Jibraan Al-Zarian arrived at the subway station that Tony ordered him to get in, he took his earpiece out and went to this operator for help. When he told her that she needed to contact the police, she pointed him towards a cop that might help him. However, the cop ended up being an operative of Tony Almeida that instructed Jibraan to put his earpiece back on and continue with his mission. : "Token Booth Operator" was played by Eileen Galindo in "5:00am-6:00am." Wall Street passenger This passenger was aboard the Red Line train that Tony Almeida ordered Jibraan Al-Zarian to take. Since he noticed Jibraan so nervous, he grew suspicious of him. When the train stopped at Washington Center, he got out and informed a cop of Jibraan's behavior. : "Wall Street Passenger" was played by Geoff Aull in "5:00am-6:00am." Airport young man This young man approached Cara Bowden's male operative at the airport and asked him for a seat next to him for his mother. This forced the operative to move the laptop he was using to transmit Kim's image to Cara for a while. : "Young Man" was played by Angelo Vacco in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 Crack addict A crack addict was among the homeless squatting at Manuel Escobar's housing project in New York City. To escape from Davros's hit squad, Victor Aruz gave the addict his red sweatshirt and sent him outside, using the sniper's distraction to make it to his car and drive away. :The crack addict was played by Jay Thames in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Aruz's associate This woman was acquainted with Victor Aruz and his associate, Mauricio Tellez. When Aruz found Manuel Escobar dead in his apartment, he called the woman, who tearfully told him that someone had just murdered Tellez as well. She asked for an explanation, but Victor abruptly ended the call, knowing that he would be next if he didn't act quickly. :The woman was played by Tania Verafield in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Stripper This stripper met Kevin Wade and Nick Coughlin at Club Starlight. At around 12:00am, she and a friend left with them. They drove to Eastwick Park on the outskirts of the city where they drank. However, they left in anger after telling Kevin his friend was a "freak show." :''The stripper was played by Isabella Grace in "11:00pm-12:00am" and "12:00am-1:00am". Arabic girl This girl was in the Holland Avenue tenement apartment where the terrorists were holding President Omar Hassan. At around 7:52, Jack Bauer and Renee Walker walked in the apartment. As she looked petrified at them, Jack told her they weren't there to hurt her and instructed her to keep quiet. At this moment, a woman walked in from another room causing the girl to scream. Renee quickly grabbed her and handed her to Agents Charters and Bank who were guarding the exit. :''The "Arabic girl" was played by Talin Silva in "7:00am-8:00am". Office worker An elderly man working across the street from the Hotel Chelsea was stabbed and killed by Pavel Tokarev, so that the assassin could scope out Jack Bauer's apartment and kill Renee Walker. :The elderly man appeared in "8:00am-9:00am" and was played by uncredited stunt actor Gene LeBell. NYC businessman When Jack Bauer left Hotel Chelsea with a mortally wounded Renee Walker, he approached a cab to get to St. Andrew's Hospital. Jack shouted for a nearby businessman to step aside and entered into the vehicle. :The businessman was played by Scott Dawson in "8:00am-9:00am". Bazhaev's attorney This attorney represented Sergei Bazhaev at his hearing at the New York court. When Judge Ruffin told him he would deny Bazhaev bail, his attorney claimed that Bazhaev was a businessman that had been living in the United States since 1985 with his family, to whom he was now their sole provider. Despite this claims, the judge still denied him bail. At Bazhaev's request, the attorney demanded a recess for them to confer. He then approached Jack Bauer, who was among the present, and told him that Bazhaev wanted to speak to him alone. :"Sergei's attorney" was played by Joseph Kamal in "9:00am-10:00am". Civilian security contractor At 10:21am, this security contractor drove his partner and their boss Mark Bledsoe into CTU New York. There, with a presidential order, they took Dana Walsh away into private custody to support an illegal cover-up sponsored by President Allison Taylor and Charles Logan. Shortly before 11am, they arrived at 14633 12th Street and began water-boarding her so she would surrender evidence. He and most of the other civilian contractors were sent to the roof by Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz. He reported to Haigney that he was unable to find Mullins. When his superior did not answer back, the group of contractors returned downstairs. He was the first of three men killed by Jack Bauer when Jack covered the escape of Cole and Dana. : The civilian contractor was played by Jeff Brockton in "10:00am-11:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm". Civilian security contractor 2 At 10:21am, this security contractor arrived with his partner and their boss Mark Bledsoe at CTU New York. There, with a presidential order, they took Dana Walsh away into private custody to support an illegal cover-up sponsored by President Allison Taylor and Charles Logan. Shortly before 11am, they arrived at 14633 12th Street and began water-boarding her so she would surrender evidence. He and most of the other civilian contractors were sent to the roof by Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz. There, this contractor found the sentry Mullins unconscious, and reported to Haigney. When his superior did not answer back, the group of contractors returned down. He was the last of three men killed by Jack when Jack covered the escape of Cole and Dana. : The civilian contractor was played by Trace Cheramie in "10:00am-11:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm". Editorial assistant This editorial assistant worked at the New York Courier with Meredith Reed. Some time after 12:00pm, he informed Reed that she had a call from someone on line 3. : The "Editorial assistant" was portrayed by Patrick McDonald in "12:00pm-1:00pm". Commando 1 This contractor was part of a team that ambushed Jack Bauer's medical convoy with orders from Charles Logan. After kidnapping Jack, they took him to a location near the Williamsburg Bridge to execute him. The leader Nantz prepared to shoot Jack. However, the subordinate commando received a call from President Allison Taylor and handed it off to Nantz, and held Jack at gunpoint as they talked. After the call, Nantz told him to release Jack and they sped away. : "Commando #1" was portrayed by John Antonini in "3:00pm-4:00pm". Day 9 Bartender This bartender worked at The Vauxhall Griffin, a pub located in West Ealing where Derrick Yates and Simone stopped after fleeing from Jack Bauer. Yates told him to pour two more drinks for them before heading to the men's room. When Jack entered, the barman said he would be with him in a second, and took Yates's drinks to his table. This alerted Jack that the couple were still in the vicinity of the building. : The bartender was portrayed by Darren Clarke in and . Subway commuter This man was at Charing Cross Station when Simone Al-Harazi screamed that Jack Bauer was trying to attack her. The man attempted to defend her by stopping Jack, who shoved him down and continued pursuing Simone. : "Big Lad #1" was portrayed by Paul Howell in . Rival gang members These men were members of the Tamil Boys gang. The year before Day 9, they had a problem with heroin dealer Aron Bashir, who allegedly ripped them off and killed one of them. During Day 9, Kate Morgan threatened to leave Basher in the Tamil Boys territory in order to make him talk. As the rival gang members approached the car, Basher started talking and begged Kate to drive away. : The rival gang members were portrayed by Jace Desay and Muzz Khan in . Protester 1 At around 1:30pm, this protester was in front of the U.S. Embassy protesting against the United States use of military drones. : "Protester #1" was portrayed by Lex Daniel in . Protester 2 At around 1:30pm, this protester was in front of the U.S. Embassy protesting against the United States use of military drones. : "Protester #2" was portrayed by Jay McDonald in . Protester 3 At around 1:30pm, this protester was in front of the U.S. Embassy protesting against the United States use of military drones. As Jack Bauer tried to get past the crowd, he pushed the protester aside, who screamed back at him "You're either with us or against us!". Later, when Jack's credentials were flagged, he surreptitiously shot the protester in the leg while shouting "They're shooting at us!" to create a commotion, and sneak inside the embassy. : "Protester #3" was portrayed by Nick Chopping in . Farah's neighbor Shortly before 5:00pm, this neighbor was arriving at his flat, when he saw his neighbor's daughter, Yasmin, running out of her house being chased by a woman. He went after them chasing them to an avenue, where he saw a bus strike the woman. He then proceeded to take his cell phone to call for assistance. : "Neighbor" was portrayed by Christopher Hatherall in and . Bus driver At almost 5:00pm, this bus driver accidentally hit Simone Al-Harazi when she was chasing Yasmin Azizan through the London streets. When questioned by the police, the bus driver told them that the woman was chasing a girl, and pointed at Yasmin. : "Bus Driver" was portrayed by Ben Dimmock in and . Civilian at hospital This civilian was present at St. Edwards Hospital when it was hit by a drone missile controlled by Margot Al-Harazi in order to assassinate the key witness Simone Al-Harazi. He survived the strike with slight injury, but his female companion was badly injured as she lost her right hand. The man yelled for help as Simone watched in horror in Jack's vehicle while they were fleeing the scene. : The civilian at hospital appeared in . Vanessa Diaz's handler After completing her mission of assisting Tony Almeida with getting his appeal revoked and delivering him the pair of glasses containing his escape plans, U.S. Attorney Vanessa Diaz went into the bathroom, where she made a phone call. After being reassured that it was a secure line, she informed this man that she had successfully given the plans to Tony. When she expressed her annoyance at how Almeida choked her, the handler reminded Diaz that Tony had had to make it look good, so as not to leave the prison administrator or guards with any suspicions. : The handler was voiced by Xander Berkeley in 24: Solitary. Day 10 Parkland Mosque imam This imam was the leader at the Parkland Mosque. According to Gage, Senator John Donovan's rival, this mosque "applauded terrorists, and prayed for the death of American troops." Meanwhile, the imam, according to Nilaa Mizrani, was spreading "hatred and violence in the name of Islam." Sometime before Day 10, Mizrani went to the mosque to confront the imam and they argued. The discussion was captured both on pictures and video, which were to be used by Gage to discredit Mizrani. : The Mosque imam was played by Fawad Siddiqui in and . His first appearance was in a picture, while the second one was in a recorded video. Student soccer player This student was playing soccer on the field at Pershing High School. When she accidentally kicked the ball towards the stands, she went to get it, but spotted Drew Phelps lying on the ground with a head injury. She also saw Amira Dudayev and David Harris near him and asked what happened. Amira told her that they just found him like that, so the player yelled out for help and the rest of her team came over to assist. : The Student soccer player was played by Victoria Hall in . Royo's gunman This member of Julian Royo's gang stayed in the car while he met with Isaac Carter. The gunman waited, gun in hand, for Royo's signal to shoot Isaac. However, Royo didn't have time to give the signal since Carter was alerted about the threat. : The gunman was played by Garett Nadrich in . Gabriel's henchman This henchman working for Gabriel was among those who surrounded Eric Carter and Ben Grimes in the compound. He pointed his pistol at Carter in an attempt to force him to kill Grimes as a test of loyalty. When Carter dropped his gun, he witnessed Ferro killed Grimes on Gabriel's orders while sparing Carter to do a business deal. Later, while loading some trucks, the henchman received a distress alert from Gabriel and he alerted the rest of the men about an incoming CTU team. It is unknown if he was among those killed or captured. :This henchman was played by Gabriel Rodriguez in . Female farmhouse guard This female mercenary was stationed at the farmhouse used as a safehouse to keep Ara Naseri, the daughter of terrorist Asim Naseri, prisoner. Ara was kept in a locked room under surveillance by order of Director of National Intelligence Donald Simms. The mercenary served as Ara's guardian in the safehouse. After noticing the light on in Ara's room, she opened the visor of the metal door and firmly told Ara to shut off the lights. Around 10:44 PM, her partner Steve went outside to smoke while she watched some TV. When Eric Carter infiltrated the safe house, he managed to subdue her. He tied her up and gagged her before going into Ara's room. Then, after releasing Ara, Carter locked the female mercenary inside the room. She was shot and killed in the crossfire after Tony Almeida breached into the house and fired at Carter. :This mercenary was portrayed by Annie Humphrey in and . See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Civilians